


Unimpressed

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Insatiable [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't strange, to have a guest join the Robins in their bedroom. There's just one very important rule that has to be remembered, when bringing in <i>friends</i>- Tim had better be impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimpressed

**Author's Note:**

> There's been some pretty loud cires for quite some time on my blog for me to write Robin Pile featuring Midnighter, and to really get some Tim/Midnighter going. And, seeing as this is my 200th fic posted here on AO3, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to finally write it!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been lovely enough to keep driving me to write and post so much! I hope everyone enjoys!

“So what, are we boring you wonder boy?” Jason asked, reclining on Damian’s bed, in the pillows. The youngest had his back to Jason’s, wasn’t even looking up from the book Jason was holding, that they had been reading before Dick had broken the calming silence.

“You know that’s not true,” Dick said, “Listen, it wouldn’t be any different from _anyone else_ joining. You just don’t know him.”

Jason hummed, and Tim didn’t look up from his laptop, curled up in Damian’s reading chair. “Can he keep up?” he asked, and Dick snorted.

“Uh yeah. Trust me.” _That_ had all three looking up, and Jason grinned.

“You fuck him already, Dickiebird?” Dick offered his own smile, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Few times. So, can I invite him over- or are you guys not _up_ for it?”

Damian shrugged a shoulder. “Whatever you like, Grayson. But please allow Todd his concentration again, I have been done with this page for two minutes now.”

Jason rolled his eyes, giving a nod and glancing back down at the book, as Damian turned, kissed his pulse gently, affectionately. Dick glanced over at Tim, the only one holding back his answer.

He sighed, shrugging as well and not looking up from his laptop. “Yeah, alright. But he _better_ impress me.”

Tim did, after all, have high standards- considering his present lovers and the company he knew they all separately kept.

*

“ _Shit_ ,” Jason cursed, rubbing one hand along the top of Damian’s spine as the youngest lapped at the head of his cock, as Tim dragged his tongue down his shaft. The two of them had nearly jumped him, the moment Dick had called and told them to _warm_ up without him.

That he and their little _guest_ were on their way.

“He said warm up not- ah- _get off_ ,” Jason tried to tell them, nearly losing himself as they both dragged their lips along his cock, closing in to kiss directly above it. He dug his nails into the top of Damian’s back, his other hand reaching for Tim’s bare ass, grasping and squeezing, pulling a groan from him.

“Grayson is taking too long,” Damian whined, pulling from Tim’s mouth, his lips wet, rosy. “And I am sure you can get yourself up again, Todd.” Jason chuckled, breathy, before he guided Damian’s head back down, pushing his cock past those pretty lips and loving the moan Damian gave him, as he sucked, eased his head in a slow bob.

“So impatient,” Tim whispered, stroking Damian’s hair as he sucked on Jason’s cock. Damian hummed over the affection, Jason tipping his head back, resisting the urge to thrust up, into Damian’s mouth, over and over again.

He was fisting his hands in the sheets when the door to the safe house opened, closed- the lock clicking. Despite Damian’s little noises around Jason’s cock, and Jason’s groans, it was easy to hear Dick’s footsteps, and the heavier ones, echoing his own.

Tim kept his back to the door when it opened, as he continued to stroke Damian’s hair, smiling at him when he’d look up.

“Like I said,” Dick said from the doorway, leaning against it, “I told them to start without us.” Tim glanced over his shoulder, caught Dick’s eye for a moment, before looking at the other man filling the doorway-

And pausing. _Staring_.

Midnighter smirked, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked nothing like the clips Tim had seen of him, nothing like the black-clad man he’d looked into _a little_ after agreeing to this.

He was… _attractive_. To a point that Tim swallowed thickly, had to consciously pull himself together. He turned back to Damian, tugging at his hair gently and getting him to pull off of Jason’s cock.

“Let me finish him,” Tim whispered, as Damian lifted his head, glancing over at Dick and Midnighter. “Give Dick a kiss- I know you missed him.” Damian crawled towards the edge of the bed as Dick pushed off the door frame, walking in. Tim wasn’t looking as he sank his mouth down on Jason’s cock, the other’s hand sinking into his hair, petting him affectionately.

He wasn’t even looking up at Jason, even if it looked as if he may be.

No, against the sounds of Jason’s cock sliding easily over his tongue, and his lover’s groans- against the wet sounds of Damian’s needy kisses, and each little whinr he gave as Dick kissed him back-

Against it all, he was glancing, through his lashes, out the corner of his eye, back at the doorway. At Midnighter- trying to gauge where his eyes were, if they were following Dick, or if he was as distracted as Tim suddenly hoped by what he and Jason were doing.

“Babybird, fuck,” Jason groaned, lifting his hips up off the bed, driving up further into Tim’s mouth. Tim felt Jason’s cock throbbing and sucked harder, relishing the groan he got as Jason came, tossing his head back.

Tim let his eyes fall shut as he swallowed, sucking gently until Jason was relaxing. He pulled off, slit his eyes open and glanced over at Midnighter, licking his lips-

And watched as the other man smirked.

“You guys don’t fuck around,” Midnighter offered, walking toward Dick as the oldest finally pulled away from Damian’s mouth.

“Or we do. A lot.” Jason, an arm draped over his eyes. “Fuckin’ hell Tim and Damian could kill me.”

Dick smirked, glancing over at Midnighter, who reached out, placed a hand on the small of his back. “Maybe one of them wants to show our new _friend_ a warm welcome.”

Tim watched, his face dropping to mock boredom, as he settled back into the pillows next to Jason, without a word. Jason wrapped his other arm around his shoulders, as Midnighter glanced at them, catching Tim’s eyes again.

And then, “Seems unfair, Damian didn’t get to finish.” Midnighter turned away from Tim, glanced down at the youngest, on the bed on his hands and knees, watching as if he wanted to claw Dick’s clothing off. “I’m getting names right, right?”

Jason snorted. “Yeah. Dickie give you a little introduction on the way here?”

“Something like that,” he offered, reaching out and cupping Damian’s cheek. The youngest glanced up at him, unsure, before he turned, kissed his palm, decided he liked this man’s eyes on him. And if he was honest, anyone Dick vouched for was suitable, in his book.

Dick grinned, glancing over at Jason. “Didn’t think I’d let someone come into this blind, did you little wing?” Jason playfully stuck his tongue at Dick like a child, before he turned, pressed his face into Tim’s hair, sighing and still enjoying his own after glow.

Tim, however, was watching the way Midnighter was eyeing Damian- and the way the youngest of them seemed intent on drawing him in. His kisses had found his wrist now, his hand sliding up along his arm, before he tugged him in. He stumbled, bent over, and Damian reached up, gripped his shirt and tugged him down, kissing him with a ferocity they all knew, and knew _well_.

Damian gauging if he was enough to satisfy.

Tim watched, attempted to make himself look detached, disinterested, as Dick reached down, stroking his hand along Damian’s bare back, along the heavy scar that mapped out his spine. Damian gave a little pleased sound, and then there was just the wet sounds of his kisses, and Tim sucked on his own tongue, his cock throbbing.

“How about you give him a nice welcome, little prince?” Dick whispered, sitting on the bed. He reached out with both hands, began working Midnighter’s jeans open with a playful smile on his face. “I did tell him how eager you are to please, babybat.”

Damian shivered, still kissing- interested in the way this man kissed a bit like Dick did, the kind of kiss that took until Damian was breathless. When he did pull back, his lips were parted, and he glanced down to see Dick opening Midnighter’s pants, sliding his hand into them to palm him through his underwear. M gave a groan, glancing over at Dick and smiling at him. Dick returned it, before he sank his fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear, tugging it down and letting his cock bob free.

Damian’s eyes lit up, and Jason grinned suddenly, lifting his head from Tim’s hair. “Alright wonder boy,” he said, “He can _stay_.”

Dick laughed, leaning his head against Midnighter’s ribs as he reached down, sinking his hand into Damian’s hair. “Didn’t think I’d let you guys down, did you?” he asked, guiding Damian’s head forward. “Now, c’mon little prince- be our good boy and make him fall apart.”

Damian sucked on his lip for a moment, shivering over Dick’s praise, before he opened his mouth, lapped his tongue over the head of M’s cock. Midnighter bit back a groaned, grasping at the back of Dick’s shirt as the youngest opened his mouth, carefully sucked him in, inching down his shaft.

Tim watched, turning more so he was curled into Jason, who only tightened his arm around him. Jason was watching intently, eyes darting from Damian’s mouth and the gentle bob of his head- to Dick, who was watching, whispering his praise for his robin- up to Midnighter, taking in his handsome face and the way his lips fell open when he moaned, before darting back down, catching the gentle rock of his hips.

Tim sighed, taking it all in as well, before Jason glanced over at him, gave him a squeeze. “You bored?” he whispered, so quietly no one else heard. “I bet Damian wouldn’t mind another hand on him.”

Tim mulled it over for a moment, before he pulled himself from Jason, leaning over to the nightstand and opening the drawer, rummaging around. When he leaned back onto the bed, bottle in hand, he caught M looking over at him with those _eyes_.

Tim felt his thighs tremble- wanted to lean back, spread them as wide as he could, entice the man to get his leg over his shoulders, Tim’s heels digging into his back as he ate him out, as the stubble on his chin dragged against Tim’s scarred but sensitive skin.

He swallowed the image down, turning away and looking at Damian- at the way his ass was raised so perfectly as he worked, his hips shifting, gyrating as he grew more and more frustrated. Tim crawled down the bed, leaning over him and kissing the small of his back, smiling when he felt Damian shiver.

“Just me, baby boy,” he whispered, popping open the bottle and pouring lube down onto his fingers. He glanced up, caught Midnighter’s stare again. “Thought it was a little unfair you go neglected.”

He dropped the bottle, reaching his slick fingers up and tracing them around Damian’s hole, before easing two into him. The youngest pulled off, gave a satisfied moan, and Tim tore his eyes away from M’s to glance down at Damian, then over at Dick, who had turned to watch him.

Tim smiled, curled his fingers, felt Damian shaking round him. “He’s worked up from all the cock he’s had in his mouth,” Tim teased, “If you want to fuck him before he comes, better get down here.”

Dick grinned at him. He stroked his fingers through Damian’s hair once more, before he pulled away from he and Midnighter, crawling back towards Tim and leaning in, kissing him quickly. “I love the way you think, babybird,” he murmured, before he reached down to work his own jeans open. Tim glanced back at Damian, watched as he fucked himself back on Tim’s fingers, one of his hands now holding the base of Midnighter’s cock as he sucked hungrily, his other grasping at the man’s hip to keep himself upright and steady.

Tim heard Dick moan, caught a glimpse of him stroking himself out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself, added another finger to Damian’s body and delighted in the noise he got. Behind him, he felt Jason’s eyes, still taking in everything.

But the time these three were done, Tim knew he’d be ready to go again.

M let out a groan, breaking Tim from his thoughts, and he dragged his eyes back over to him, biting at his cheek to keep from groaning over how fucking _good_ he looked with that hungry glimmer in his eyes.

He hadn’t been ready for this.

But fuck if Tim wasn’t pleased.

He pulled his fingers out suddenly, turning back to Dick and picking the lube up, turning it over and pouring it onto his cock. He reached out, stroked it down along his shaft as he leaned up, kissed him. The oldest thrust into his hand, moaned into Tim’s mouth and tossed an arm around his shoulders, held him close as they rocked together for a few sweet moments.

Only when Tim let go, pulled back, did Dick let him go, turn now to Damian. He slipped behind him, grasped his hips and without warning dragged him back, forced his mouth to pull off M’s cock with an audible wet _pop_ as he thrust into him, buried himself fully inside his body. Damian gave a sharp cry, jade eyes going wide, before he scrambled to get his mouth back on Midnighter, wanting to be as full as the two men could make him. He whined around the cock in his mouth, shuddering as Dick fucked into his body mercilessly-

In that way only Dick did, because he knew Damian’s limits, knew how to bring him so fast to them and keep him there, knew how to give _exactly_ as much as he could take.

“Shit.” It was a growl, pulling up from Midnighter’s throat. Tim inclined his head, watched as he tipped his head back, his hands clenching- fighting back the urge to fuck Damian’s _probably-sore_ mouth. He leaned back, his own hands fisting on his thighs, fighting down the urge to grasp himself, to get off on that face alone.

“Gray- _son_.” He glanced back down, saw Damian had pulled off Midnighter’s cock. HI lips were cherry red, swollen, his face so flushed the red was seeping down his neck. He looked utterly broken already.

“I’m right here,” Dick breathed, leaning over him, hands sliding up to his waist. “You’re okay, babybat.”

“ _Hnnn_.” The sound was broken, as Damian thrust himself back against Dick, wanting him harder, wanting to be utterly undone. Tim sucked at his lip, watched as, when Damian turned back towards Midnighter, he was leaning down, gripping Damian’s chin and kissing him.

Damian shuddered, whining into the man’s mouth and coming undone. Tim heard Jason cursing behind him, watched as Dick tossed his head back and gave his own groan, hips stuttering into Damian’s body as he joined him. The youngest went limp, when M released his mouth, falling down with his face buried in his arms, ass still raised. He whined when Dick pulled out of him, leaning over him to kiss at his back.

“You’re so perfect,” Dick murmured, and Tim gave a little smile, before there was suddenly an arm around his waist. He yelped, as Jason tugged him back, burying his face into his neck nipping at his sensitive skin.

“Babybird needs some attention,” he whispered, his hand splaying on Tim’s belly, fingers flexing over the curves of each abdominal muscle. Tim shuddered, arched back against him- caught M staring at him, like he was on display, fully exposed.

It made him shiver.

“It’s only fair,” Dick offered, as he gathered Damian up, dragging him towards the head of the bed, happy to fold him up in his arms. “Besides, I think a round with Tim is a _real_ initiation.” He glanced over at Midnighter, grinning. “Want a bite? Promise, you’ll be hooked.”

Jason snorted over that, his hand sliding down to grasp at Tim’s cock. “Don’t be fooled by how pretty he is,” he offered, squeezing, “He’s a fucking demon.”

Tim laughed, tossing his head back. He felt Midnighter’s eyes raking over him, like hot nails, and he only spread his thighs wider, rocked his hips as Jason finally stroked his hand slowly along his cock.

“He didn’t seem too interested,” Midnighter offered, even as he pulled at his shirt, dropping it to the floor. “Maybe I should just go a round with Jason.”

Jason’s eyes lit up over that, his hand stilling on Tim’s cock. Tim squirmed then, before Jason let him slid from his lap, crawling across the bed and getting up on his knees, to hook an arm around Midnighter’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” he asked, leaning in and reaching down to grasp at his cock without ceremony. “Think I’d like that.”

Tim stared, swallowed thickly- had to force himself to seem disinterested over it. He _knew_ M had seen him staring- and he knew that M knew that _he knew_ he’d caught him looking too- it was a round-about game, but Tim felt like he had to keep up the appearance still. To make M earn it.

Tim watched as Jason kissed M, inclined his head and opened his mouth for the man, before pulling him down onto the bed. Jason fell back, tangled one leg up over M’s- growled because he was still wearing his damn jeans, and rocked his hips up, their cocks sliding together. Midnighter groaned, pulled from Jason’s lips to bite at his neck, rutting against him like he wanted to tear into his body. Jason got both his hands on his back, dug his nails in and raked them up along the hard muscle there, felt M hissing against his throat.

Behind him, Tim heard Dick chuckling, daring to glance back. He was watching, Damian glancing up from his embrace- still looking blissed out, like he could fall asleep if everyone would be quiet for two seconds. Tim figured he would, once these two were done- recharge for a bit before he woke up and crawled onto whoever he decided he wanted to fuck him next.

That was how Damian worked. Tim would never complain.

Jason was arching, worked up from watching so much- and if he wondered how M hadn’t come twice over at this point, he didn’t voice it. Didn’t seem to have a voice, except for an endless string of curses and groans, grunts, _growls_.

Tim sucked on his tongue for a moment, before he leaned over, got his hand in Jason’s hair as his head tipped back, M sucking at his throat. “He feel good, Jaybird?” Jason’s eyes fluttered open, stared up at Tim, who gave him a Cheshire like smile. Devious in all the perfect ways. Tim tugged, and Jason winced, but loved the sting in his scalp as he pushed his hips up.

“Timmy,” Jason breathed, and Tim _tsk’d_.

“Probably shouldn’t say my name, it’s a little rude when Dick brought his _friend_ for us to play with.” Tim glanced down, and M looked up from the hideous-beautiful bruise he’d left on Jason’s neck. “Probably should be saying his name over and over _and over_ again.”

Jason groaned, his eyes rolling, as Tim let go of his hair, let his head fall back. He leaned back, watched as M pushed himself up on one arm, the other reaching down, wrapping around both he and Jason’s cocks, stroking them together. Jason’s mouth fell open, face a wash of pure bliss, properly pinned by the other man that actually seemed to have him matched in size.

Tim grabbed the lube off the bed, pouring some onto his fingers. Once he’d dropped it again, he leaned back on his other hand, spreading his thighs and reaching down between them- ignoring his aching cock in favor and pushing two fingers into his body. He gasped, tipped his head back, the same moment Jason giving a hoarse cry, body shuddering as he came against M’s cock, over his fist.

Tim had his eyes shut now, missed the way Jason melted down onto the bed, panting- but heard Dick gasp out, _Oh Timmy_ , and knew he was watching, could feel his brother’s eyes on him. He slit his own open, glanced over through his lashes, saw Dick had turned Damian more to see, had his hand between his legs, toys with his cock. The youngest was squirming, not hard yet but breathy, moving like he could be, very, _very_ soon.

Maybe Damian wouldn’t get his little nap after all.

“ _Shit_.” Jason now. Tim lifted his head slowly, glanced over- and Jason was looking at him, concrete eyes and a tired but satiated smile. Tim said nothing, let his mouth fall open in a groan as he curled his own fingers, just brushing his prostate. “Babybird.” He tried to push himself up a little, as M got onto his knees- but Jason’s head was spinning, and he simply flopped back down. “We weren’t fair to you at all.”

Tim gyrated his hips, scissoring his fingers and gripping the sheets with his other hand. He could feel every set of eyes in the room on him, before he heard Dick, his smirk evident in his voice-

“M, why don’t you make him feel good?” Tim glanced over at the newcomer, the outsider- looked at him through thick lashes, and his eyes were _daring_ , were screaming Midnighter to try it, to _prove_ himself.

He hadn't come yet, and Tim knew he had to be on edge, had to want it so badly. To himself, he could admit he was _impressed_ he hadn’t yet.

Thoroughly impressed.

“As pretty as this bird is,” M offered, eyes still glued on Tim, “he hasn’t seemed very _interested_.” It was a blatant lie, Tim knew. _Knew_ M had caught him staring.

Dick frowned, behind Tim- his hand still wrapped around Damian’s cock, bringing him slowly back to life. “I’m sorry,” Dick offered- both to Tim and Midnighter. Tim dragged his eyes away from M, glanced over at him, tried not to get distracted by the way Damian was squirming around in his grasp. “I thought-”

“Prove you can handle me,” Tim offered, turning back to M, “and maybe I’ll be a little more interested.” He pressed a third finger into his body, sighing as he rode his own hand. M stared for a moment, before he pulled himself off Jason, left him there still slack, on his back, to stand up. He walked around the bed, eyes still on Tim, working his clothing down off his hips and thighs. He stepped out of his jeans and underwear, kicking them away, before pausing to watch Tim arch, watch the way his face seemed so at peace.

He grabbed the bottle off the bed, poured lube into his own palm and worked it gently over his cock- which ached so badly. He’d come so close to release twice now- once with Damian’s mouth and then again, with Jason’s cock pulsing against his, that if he wasn’t careful, he _wouldn’t_ impress Tim at all.

Tim was making all these soft noises now- little sighs and moans, deceiving things, sounds that made him seem calm, docile- pliant and placid. All these things M knew he _wasn’t_.

Dick had told him so.

He hooked an arm around Tim’s waist, tugging him towards him then. Tim’s fingers dislodged from his body and he gave a frustrated groan, as he was turned, his hands slamming down on the bed to catch himself. Midnighter pulled back, grasped Tim’s ass and parted flesh, reveled in the way Tim wiggled his hips, the way Tim spread his thighs, like he was _showing off_. Cocky bastard.

It made M’s cock throb.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered, squeezing harder. Tim shivered, licked his lips and glanced back.

“All the boys say that,” he teased, “Tell me something I _don’t_ know.”

Cocky bastard _smug-ass brat_ -

He very well might be the death of Midnighter.

He growled, gently, leaning over Tim and teasing the head of his thick cock against his hole. Tim let his eyelids flutter, pushing back gently. “Better,” he breathed, like he’d rather M talk with his _body_ , and not his voice. He smirked over that, grasped Tim’s ass with bruising force, and thrust up into his body in a single motion.

Tim gave a startled cry, eyes going wide, his hands fisting in the sheets. Next to him, Jason was pushing himself up- looking alarmed for a moment, like he was concerned Tim might honestly be _hurt_.

He should have known better, and realized it as the sound turned into an obscene wet moan, and Tim was pushing himself back, as Midnighter tried to pull back for a proper thrust. Jason relaxed, grinning to himself as Tim let his pretty mouth fall open, moaned for _more_ like M had any intention of ever denying it to him.

“Jaybird, come here,” Dick said, even as he was watching too. Jason dragged his eyes away, crawling towards him, between he and Damian’s legs to lean down, lap at Damian’s cock with Dick was offering up to him like a gift. Between them, Damian arched, reaching down to fist his hands in Jason’s hair, drawing his mind away from Tim, getting the three of them lost in their own world.

Tim didn’t mind- was vaguely aware that his brothers had found a distraction amongst themselves. That was fine by him- he didn’t want a single thing that might distract Midnighter from him. His cock was driving Tim utterly mad, had him stretched far more than Tim had expected- but _god_ it was perfect, had Tim panting, his mouth salivating, wet as he nearly forgot how to swallow. He met each thrust into his body, shoving his hips back, daring to glance over his shoulder. Midnighter was leaning over him, like he wanted to envelope Tim, block him off from the world.

Tim grinned to himself, before suddenly pulling away as M pulled his hips back. Hi cock slid from Tim’s body, and before Midnighter could even counter the movement, Tim was turning onto his back, lifting his hips high and sliding his legs along M’s waist. “Like this,” Tim breathed, as M’s hands slid over his thighs, pulling him up. “So I can see you.”

He was inside Tim barely a breath after those words left his mouth, and Tim was digging his shoulders back into the bed, arching and squeezing his thighs against M tightly. One of his hands scrambled down his body, reached for his cock and grasped it, as Midnighter held his thighs, kept his hips raised high enough that he could fuck into Tim’s body mercilessly.

Like this was the only chance they’d ever get.

Tim gave a pleased cry as his prostate was pressed against, over and over again, tugging rhythmlessly at his cock, his other hand fisting in his own hair, twisting and pulling until there was fire in his scalp. He missed hearing Dick tell Damian to watch them, missed the feeling of the youngest’s eyes on them-

Had blocked out the rest of the world, except for _this_.

“Harder,” he breathed, and that brought a broken, raspy chuckle from Midnighter’s chest.

“I’ll tear you in two,” he murmured, and Tim shoved his hips down, growling and glaring up at him.

“ _Good_.” M’s hands tightened on Tim’s thighs, fingers digging in and sure to leave bruises as he _listened_. Listened because when those crystalline eyes were staring at you- there wasn’t a way to say no, to deny Tim anything in the world. M obeyed because he _wanted_ to, because it felt like Tim could stop the entire universe with a stare-

Like he was a god among men.

His body felt like fire, like Tim was burning him up, and M gasped, dared to tip his head back. The moment he did Tim barked out _no!_ , so loud and sharp that his head snapped back up. He stared down at Tim, at those flushed cheeks, the lip he had bitten himself to a swollen, strawberry-pink.

“Look at me,” Tim said, his chest heaving for breath- so close that precum was dribbling down his cock, over his knuckles. So close that each brush to his prostate had his body clenching around M, making Midnighter shudder- making him want to let go. “Don’t look at anything else. _Only me_.”

It was a commandment that M didn’t dare to break.

He watched Tim meeting his thrusts, watched scars as his shoulders flexed, his abs contracting. Watched his pretty face and held his eyes when Tim finally gave a loud shout, coming undone at every seam. He came up along his own belly, squeezed M so tightly his thrusts stilled- but he growled, leaned over Tim and bent him further, coming deep into his body and letting Tim’s own orgasm bring him off.

Tim stroked himself until he had nothing left, until it nearly hurt- and only then did he pull back. He let his arm fall to the bed, gasping to catch his breath, before M was suddenly scooping him up, lifting him with an ease that had Tim shivering. Midnighter held him before he turned, sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to press his face into Tim’s neck.

Tim didn’t hear a word his brothers were saying. Missed the fact that Jason had pulled off Damian’s cock, was commenting on how gorgeous, how fucked-out Tim looked. Missed Dick saying his was pretty when he was high on bliss- missed Damian whining because he took such joy when Tim came, anxious because he hadn’t had a hand in it.

Tim missed it all as M nuzzled his neck, as he reached out and gripped the larger man’s shoulders. His knees dug into the bed as he began to lift himself up, as if he might let M’s cock slid from his body-

Before he slammed back down. The man gasped into his neck, his arms around Tim tightening, and Tim sighed, dropped his head back and bared his throat. Midnighter wasn’t as hard as he had been, but he hadn’t gone soft just yet, and Tim clawed at his broad shoulders, desperately riding him, pushing himself up and slamming down like he might bring him back to life already- like his own body could handle another onslaught like the one he’d just been given.

His own pleased moans drowned out everything else as he dug his nails into M, left angry red lines along his shoulders. He was smiling to himself, body so full of warm, crackling static he couldn’t even _imagine_ another feeling. The world ended where he and Midnighter weren’t connected, washed away to nothing at all, and Tim was determined to keep it as such, as long as possible.

*

Midnighter turned his head, stretched out awkwardly in one of the large chairs of the apartment. He had a leg flopped up over the arm, was still sound asleep when Tim crept from the bedroom and into the small living room. He was silent, all too aware of Jason sprawled out on the couch in the room, on his belly, face pressed into a few pillows he’d stolen.

The bed in Dick’s safehouse wasn’t big enough to comfortably host the four of them to sleep, let alone a guest- and Jason had _volunteered_ to take the couch. Tim didn’t bother to ask why- he knew, figured they all knew that Jason just wanted another shot at Midnighter, alone.

He didn’t blame him. He hoped it had been _breath taking_. He would have kept himself awake, trying to listen- but he’d had Damian sandwiched between he and Dick, and he was always so warm, always lulled Tim into sleep too quickly, even when he wanted nothing more than to stay awake. It hadn’t helped that he had felt exhausted, bone-tired from possibly one of the best fucks of his life.

He folded his arms, studying M as he slept. He was in just his underwear, and seemed at home, the blanket he’d had thrown over him mostly on the floor now. Tim inclined his head, messy hair flopping onto his cheek, and smiled to himself.

Maybe this guy was kind of _cute_ , on top of the stunning looks. He almost wanted to curl up with him- figured it’d be like having Jason nearly squish him against his chest.

He couldn’t lie- he loved that.

He shifted his hips, must have exhaled just loud enough, because Midnighter tilted his head, slit his eyes open. The room was fairly dark- there was some street light coming in through the thin curtains, but little else. Still, M could make out Tim in the near dark, the cock of his hips, curves of his legs.

He was still completely, blessedly naked.

Tim lifted a finger to his lips silently, glancing over at Jason, who was still asleep. Midnighter sat up, following his glance, before nodding. He tossed the last of the blanket off his legs, standing up and stretching. Tim bit at his lip, openly stared as each muscle tugged tight beneath skin, raking his eyes over M like he had his nails, earlier that night. As he relaxed Midnighter caught him and quirked up a brow, offering a wordlessly smirk.

Tim only grinned, curling his fingers in beckoning, and turning, walking quietly away. M followed, let his eyes drift down to Tim’s hips, the sway in his step- the ass that would probably fuel his wet dreams for the next month, if he was honest.

He followed him out of the living room, watched Tim lean into the bathroom and flick the light on. He reached out a hand, and M took it, let Tim tug him in, quietly shut the door behind him. He opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing, but Tim had his hands on his chest, was pushing him back before he could. M’s back pressed to the door, a gentle _thud_ , and Tim was leaning up on his toes, sealing his lips over Midnighter’s. He gave a surprised, soft moan, closed his eyes and kissed Tim back, tilting his head so the shorter man could lick into his mouth, his tongue sinful.

Tim ran his hands down his chest and stomach, hooked his fingers under the waist band of his underwear. He tugged gently, playfully, but didn’t remove them, as he pressed up against one of his strong thighs, rutting lazily as M pushed his tongue against Tim’s. The smaller moaned, pulled off and licked his own lips.

“I need a shower,” he offered, pulling away. M swore his fingers left burn marks against his skin, made it ache. Tim turned away, sauntered towards the shower and pulled the curtain back, turning on the water. Against the sound he added, “Didn’t really want to take it alone.”

Midnighter swallowed thickly, forced a smirk even though he felt like a toy, under Tim’s gaze. Felt powerless. “Pretty sure any of your brothers would’ve loved to keep you company.” His voice came out raspy, hoarse- and he wanted to blame it on the few hours of sleep he’d gotten, but knew it was nerves, excitement, an elation because Tim made him feel like he might simply explode with a single drag of his finger tip.

Tim hummed, seeming to mull the thought over. “Yeah, they would have. Except waking Damian up risks my life.” Midnighter chuckled over that, and Tim smiled. “And waking Dick up _will_ wake Damian up. And Jay I’ll probably just suck off in the morning while he’s attempting to make coffee.”

M choked over that, saw a playful glint in Tim’s eyes. He turned away, stepping into the shower- leaving the curtain open so M could see the way he towed his head beneath the shower head, let the water soak his hair, before tipping it back, reaching up to snake his fingers into his hair, brush it all back as the water pelted against his chest. Midnighter let himself stare for a moment, before he walked over, paused only to drop his underwear down his thighs, before he climbed in, behind Tim, tugging the curtain closed.

It made the space seem impossibly small, and M pressed right up against Tim’s back, locking an arm around him and rubbed it along his abs. Tim purred, letting his head rest against Midnighter’s shoulder as the water ran over them both. There was something almost soothing about holding onto Tim, like that. How he was relaxed, seemed to be mingling in with the water, turning to warm liquid himself. And when he turned, tugged Midngither more under the water and leaned up to kiss him again, it was still _soothing_. More so than M anticipated.

“Did you fuck Jason?” Tim asked, trailing the kissed off his neck. Midnighter snorted, rolling his eyes- but that calm was still there now, stuck in his veins.

“Jealous?”

“ _Curious_ ,” Tim corrected, reaching for Dick’s shampoo. He popped it open, pouring some into his hands, before he motioned for M. Midnighter leaned over, closed his eyes as water ran into his face, and Tim sank his hands into his hair, working suds into the thick thatch of it atop his head, before gently scratching at the buzzed sides of his undercut. “You’ll smell like a fruit basket after this, sorry.”

“Always plan on that when I spend a night with Grayson.” This time Tim laughed, leaning in and pressing his forehead against M as he pulled his hands free, let the man work water into his hair and push the suds out. “Two things I think I’d recognize about him anywhere- that heavenly ass and his shampoo.”

Tim kept laughed, turning and pressing his cheek against M, who was so warm now. The larger man locked an arm around him, kept him close, and Tim squirmed a bit, trying to get closer.

“You’re avoiding my question,” he pointed out, and M smiled- and continued to do so, taking the shampoo and pouring some into his own hands. He worked his fingers along Tim’s scalp, through his longer hair- loved the way he nearly purred, the way his back arched slightly and his hands rubbed up along Midnighter’s chest.

“Yeah,” he finally said, as he tipped Tim’s head back, began rinsing the soap from his hair.

“How many times?” Tim had his eyes closed, wasn’t looking at him- and M was almost thankful for it. Tim’s eyes might have been enough to get him on his knees, begging for Tim to _forgive_ him, like he owned him, had his soul wrapped around his fingers.

Like he belonged to Tim, and no one else.

“Two,” Midnighter offered up, pulling his hands from Tim’s hair. “I probably was only asleep maybe two hours when you woke me up.”

Tim slit his eyes open, wet lashes hiding most of the brilliant blue. He hummed again, wordlessly, before he straightened up, reached for the soap. His hands roaming M’s body still felt like heaven and a sin, working the colorful liquid into a lather. When Tim’s hand delved down, moved easily over his cock. M groaned. He let his head tip back as Tim stroked him, the water and soap making it o easy to move skin against his palm.

“You could’ve fucked me again,” he offered up, “or was I boring?”

“God no,” Midnighter breathed, losing himself in Tim’s touch. He let his eyes fall shut, as Tim sucked at his own lip, fighting down a shiver, feeling Midnighter’s cock swelling in his hand. He pressed his mouth to his collar bone, licked the water droplets from it. “I’ll dream about you,” M admitted, and Tim smiled, giggled into his skin.

“Any idea how many people have said that to me?” And there it was again, that cockiness, that arrogance- and somehow it was so _becoming_ on Tim. Perhaps because it was _true_.

“How many meant it?” M asked, lifting his head and glancing down at him. Tim twisted his fist around the head of his cock, watched Midnighter swallow down his moan.

“Enough,” Tim offered, rubbing against his thigh. His own cock was half hard, but he seemed content to ignore it more now, as his other hand rubbed along Midnighter’s hip, curving around to grasp at his ass. Tim squeezed, smiling up at him and it was _dazzling_. “Maybe next time I’ll fuck you.”

Midnighter’s cock pulsed, and Tim _felt_ it, smiled over the groan the man let out and stroked faster. He wasn’t trying to drag this out, M knew- could tell from the glint in his eye, and he was more than happy to chase a quick release, thrut into Tim’s hand and wrap one of his arms tight around him, keeping him close.

“I’d like it,” Tim continued, “Bet you’d listen to every word I said.”

“I would,” he admitted, tipping his head down. Water rolled down his cheeks and Tim lifted himself up, smiling against before kissing M. It was slower now, heavy and warm, like Tim was slowly opening Midnighter up. And when he came, it was a wordless groan into Tim’s mouth, something swallowed down happily. Tim’s hand stroked him until M was shaking, and then pulled back, both his arms reaching up to lock around his neck, as he continued to kiss him.

Like he couldn’t bare to pull his lips away.

When he finally did, it was only to turn, grabbing the soap himself and working it over his body. Midnighter chose to chase Tim’s hands with his own, rubbing the suds away under the water, kissing his wet hair, bowing to nibble at his neck whenever possible It was affectionate, much gentler than what he’d had earlier- and so satisfying that M felt nearly dizzy.

When Tim finally turned the water off, ran his hands back through his hair to press the water out, his skin had flushed pink from the heat. It helped to hide the flush on his cheeks from his own arousal, but not enough that M didn’t notice. Still, he waited until Tim was stepping out, grabbing one of the large, fluffy towels Dick had stacked in the bathroom and working it over his hair. He waited, until Tim was letting it glide along his back, until he stepped out. He scooped Tim up, got a surprised gasp from him, before he settled him down, Tim splayed on the would-be cold toilet lid if not for the fluffy towel beneath him. Tim laughed, tipping his head back as M dropped down on his knees, still soaking wet and not caring, and leaned over him.

Tim hooked one knee up on his shoulders as M bent his head, grasped at Tim’s cock and sucked it half way into his mouth. Tim sighed, closing his eyes and rocking up into his warm mouth, nothing but sighs and pleased moans falling from those pretty lips. Tim was smiling the whole time, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Tim’s wet hair, the other hand twisting the towel.

He seemed utterly ethereal to Midnighter, in those moments. It wasn’t long, but it was enough- to hear some moan out _M_ so happily, with such a pretty smile-

It was mind blowing.

When Tim came, he arched, pushed up into Midnighter’s mouth and stilled there, cock pulsing over his tongue. M swallowed, pulled off only when Tim began to relax, and pulled him to him, as Tim’s leg slid off his shoulder. Tim fell into his arms, slumping against his chest happily, nuzzling his wet skin. He lifted his arms, loosely locking them around him, content if he were to never move again.

He might not have, if a moment later there wasn’t a rasp of knuckles at the door. Tim sighed, pulling back, still looking a bit dazed- and M stood up, taking the few steps towards it and opening the door.

Jason was standing there, looking groggy as hell, his hair a mess, sweatpants hanging so low on his hips they seemed pointless.

“Hey Jaybird,” Tim offered lazily, rolling his head back. “We wake you?”

“No,” he admitted, leaning on the doorway and watching them, yawning. “But I heard you the moment I was up.” Tim grinned, pushing himself up grabbing his towel, trying to not stare as M worked on over his chest and shoulders.

“Sorry.” He walked over, pressed a warm hand to Jason’s chest and leaned up, pecking his lips affectionately. Jason smiled against his mouth, before Tim walked past him, _still naked_ , motioning for M to follow. Midnighter huffed, finishing pulling his underwear up and followed Tim out of the bathroom.

They made it back into the living room when Tim took the towel away from him, leaning up to kiss him again- and Midnighter wondered if Tim could kiss someone nonstop. If he actually needed to breathe. He had his arms locked around Tim, was lazily exploring his mouth when the bathroom door opened and Jason trudged his way out, pausing to watch them for a minute.

“You giving up your bed space Timmy?” he asked around a yawn. Tim pulled back, glanced over at him, before flashing him a smile.

“For you I guess so.”

Jason grinned. “Good. I could use some babybat heat right about now.” He gave M a smile, before heading for the bedroom. Tim pulled away from Midnighter, ignored their towels pooled on the floor as he followed Jason. Midnighter didn’t follow, heard very hushed words, and when Tim returned a minute later, he was at least wearing his underwear.

“I think the couch is all ours,” he offered, taking Midnighter’s hand. He tugged him towards it, shoving Jason’s blankets aside. M flopped down, leaning over into Jason’s pillows, and Tim took up the space against his side, curling into him and tugging at the blankets Jason had hoarded. He draped them over them both, as Midnighter curled an arm around Tim. “I don’t like to sleep with my hair wet,” Tim admitted, pressing his cheek against M’s chest. “Feel like staying up and keeping me company?”

“I think I can do that,” Midnighter offered, smiling. Tim giggled happily, gentle and soft.

“Wanna hear all the stories Alfred used to tell me about Dick when he was Robin?”

The smile turned to a grin. “ _Absolutely_.”

And when Tim started talking, his voice seemed to mimic the heat of the blankets, the smooth patches of skin between his scars. It was all calming, to a point that it made Midnighter tip his head back, close his eyes and just smile over the man curled up against him.

He wasn’t sure anything at been as soothing as Tim was, in that moment, in a long, _long_ time.


End file.
